This revised competing continuation application requests 5 years of support for a pre and postdoctoral research training program to prepare nurse scholars to conduct and disseminate research in the area of health disparities (HD) among vulnerable populations (VPs) and to build nursing science in this area. 3 pre doctoral and 2 postdoctoral trainees will be supported by the grant in each of the 5 years. Specific objectives for trainees are: 1) plan, conduct, evaluate and disseminate culturally competent VP/HD research; 2) generate and test theory concerned with health disparities among VPs; 3) contribute to the development of science, both the knowledge base and methods, as a foundation for education and practice; 4) collaborate with research participants, clinicians, and other researchers in the design and conduct of VP/HD research and the development of science; 5) contribute to health and social policy and ethical decision-making as it affects VPs; and 6) develop skills to contribute as educators, mentors, and leaders in nursing and health care. 7) Post doctoral fellows will complete an extramural grant application to study health disparities in VPs. Training: Pre doc training is guided and directed by an individual faculty mentor (dissertation chair) and corresponding interdisciplinary team (dissertation committee). Training is provided through required coursework, seminars, research apprenticeships, scholarly writing and presentation requirements, involvement in the Vulnerable Populations Research Interest Group (VPRIG), enrollment in the Summer Institute on participatory research methods, and participation in VP/HD colloquia. Post docs will have individualized training programs based on their academic, research and methodologic needs provided under the guidance of two mentors, one in nursing and one in another discipline. Their training will include selected coursework as needed, seminars, participation in the VPRIG and the Summer Institute, and the other activities listed above. Trainee research will address VP/HD domains: resource availability, relative risk, and health status and involve the participation of one of the following groups: ethnic/racial minorities, people living in poverty, marginalized/stigmatized persons. Evaluation of the training program will be assessed by the progress of trainees toward designated benchmarks, increased faculty involvement in the training program, the development of science in VP/HD, and impact on curriculum and clinical practice. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]